PokeSpe High School Host Club
by Shadow The Flygon Tamer
Summary: Enter Gold, a guy who finds his high school life to be too dull for his taste. One day, he decides to take the advice of a certain flirty brunette, and watches a shoujo that inspires him to make the students' lives at Special Academy much more interesting, to the disdain of his classmate Silver.
1. Prologue: Gold Tries Something New!

Hellow, this is Shadow! (If you somehow remember me from a couple of years back, then hellow again!) This is a pilot chapter of my story plan containing roughly 27 chapters, including the prologue and epilogue. In this AU, the Ouran world is just an anime for the PokeSpe guys, but it heavily influences them throughout this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and if the reception is good, I'll keep posting more chapters...! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned nor the anime mentioned in this story.

* * *

Prologue:

Gold Tries Something New!

Waiting patiently on a train ride home is not an easy task for teenagers with short attention spans. But today, it was even more unbearable than usual for a certain young man who was anxious to get home.

With mischievous golden eyes and chaotic black hair that held most people's attentions at the large black bang that protruded from his head, he had a certain charm that sparked annoyance in most people. He was an average height for a male 2nd-year high schooler, and wore his school's customary black school uniform with a white button-up shirt underneath. Since he was out of school for the day and was no longer being forced to feel the constriction of the black fabric, his jacket rested in the crook of his left elbow, and his white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His left hand had a firm grasp of his bag, and his right hand rhythmically tapped his dark, red leather seat to a catchy tune that had been on repeat in his head all day.

The train began to slow, and came to a lurching stop. The anxious young man, who is of course none other than Gold Taiyokai was already standing before the train had come to a complete stop, and eagerly rushed out as the doors squeaked open.

Exiting the train, Gold zig-zagged through the crowd of people, his mind too preoccupied to pay much attention to his surroundings, and he ignored the exclamations of shock by the people he darted past in his hurried manner.

Clutching his bag tightly in his right hand, he decided to wait until midnight to start his homework- as always. However, instead of playing video games or surfing the internet as he usually did beforehand, he had different plans today.

Something he would never had considered doing before.

Turning the last corner before the street to his house, Gold waited until he caught sight of the familiar red roof before bursting into a sprint, keeping his speed until he slammed into the fence gate with a dull _thud_, and then opened it with a deft turn of the lock. _Click!_

Used to this odd routine, two purple ears perked up from the lush vegetable garden within the fence to the signaling noise of its friend's return. As Gold neared the front door of his house, Aitaro shot up into the air and landed on the boy's shoulder to greet him with a grin.

"Sup, Aitaro? How was your day?" Gold said, grinning in return as he hastily headed into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. The aipom responded with a happy, "Aii!", swishing his purple tail in the air.

Kicking his shoes off by the door, the black haired boy quickly made his way to the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner, the family Pokemon crowded around her and trying to help her cook. Gold snagged the bowl of strawberries she'd prepared for his snack as he passed through, making a bee-line for the stairs.

Halfway up the flight of stairs, his mother's pleasant voice made him halt in his tracks.

"Gold, dear, why in such a hurry? Did you get rejected by a girl again?" _Sometimes, her seemingly pure, sweet voice can pierce so harshly_…, Gold thought, nearly falling over.

"Mom, why would _I_ get rejected? But no, I haven't asked anyone out! I just wanna go look something up." He replied, recovering immediately.

"Not like it hasn't happened before, you know... Finish your homework first!" She called as he reached his room, tossing his bag and jacket carelessly onto his bed and placing the bowl of strawberries on his desk.

"Sure, whatever you say!" He called back, clipping the last of his words off by shutting the door.

Finally, he was home... It was time to find out what the hell Blue and Crystal had been talking about earlier that day. Eager to shed some light on his ignorance, the impulsive boy plopped down onto his desk chair and swiveled to face his computer, booting it up right away.

As he jiggled the mouse back and forth impatiently for the screen to load, Aitaro, who was still on the boy's shoulders, climbed on top of Gold's explosive black hair and leaned his head forward to look his friend in the eyes with a stern expression. Aitaro gave a small growl.

"C'mon, I'm just going to check it real quickly, and then I'll go straight to finishing my homework!" Gold assured the purple monkey, trying to look around his head at the computer screen.

Aitaro gave him a look that said, _Liar, _and didn't budge.

Gold groaned, and picked the persistent monkey off of his head, and placed him on the ground. He then turned back to the screen and began typing in his password. Clicking 'enter', Gold was surprised to see a message pop up on his screen instead of his account. It read as so:

"_Honey, I resent the password so that you'd finish your homework this time instead of slacking off until midnight to start it. As soon as you finish, Aitaro will give you the password. Work hard, dear! –Mom_"

"Dammit, she's good!" Gold cursed, hitting his fists on his desk. Aitaro snickered from on his bed behind him, holding out Gold's bag with his tail and waving it at the boy. Thoroughly annoyed, he stood up from his chair and made his way over to Aitaro, swiping his bag from the amused normal type with a glare.

Glaring at Aitaro for a few moments more, Gold finally broke eye contact and stomped back over to his desk and began to unload his bag.

"When I finish this crap, there better not be any more monkey business from you!" The golden eyed boy threatened, turning his back just as Aitaro began to tauntingly dance a jig.

…

A good thirty minutes later, Gold had finished his daily homework, devoured the contents of the strawberry bowl (with some help from Aitaro, whom he can never stay mad at for long), and had finally gotten the aipom to interpret the password to him. Double-clicking on the internet immediately, he reached into his pocket to pull out the paper that Blue had written on.

Inscribed in a blue ink and handwriting that somehow produced the word 'flirty' by itself, was a small message that read:

_1. Go to an anime site~_

_2. Find "Ouran High School Host Club"_

_3. Watch it!_

_~Blue_

A deep sense of forbidding crept within Gold, and sent shivers down his spine. To trust this girl was a 50/50. She could either be very helpful, or… well, Gold didn't want to think about it. Reliving that embarrassing experience was not something he wanted to do right now.

What he DID want to do was figure out what the hell this anime was. "_Ouran Host School Host Club_"…? He hadn't ever heard of it before, sticking mainly to shounens and only watching a _few_ shoujos, but from what he had picked up, it was deep into shoujo territory.

No one can know he's watching this.

Just like that time he tried watching "My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Magic" when he'd heard so much fuss about it.

_ Never again._

_ No one must know._

…As he began to navigate to his favorite anime site, he secretly hoped that whatever he was about to watch didn't make him want to strangle any ponytas and rapidashes that he happened to see for the next couple of weeks. Arceus, that unplanned encounter with the Ponyta Club at the local park right after that was a _nightmare_ for the black-haired teenage boy. Explaining his weird actions to his best friend was no easy feat, either. Almost nothing can fool those cold, hard, silver eyes… But somehow, Gold got away without having to explain the truth.

Once at the homepage, Gold immediately spotted the search bar and pounded away at the keyboard, quickly typing in the title of the oddly named anime due to his familiarity with his computer. He was on the machine every single day, so his typing skills were fairly decent.

Clicking 'Enter', his results popped up almost instantly. Not even bothering to read the link's description, he clicked it and then the link to the first episode following it. As the video began to load, he thought back to what had happened that day to lead him to this point…

A certain blue-eyed, third-year flirt was intruding upon class 2-A once again, pestering one of her closest friends, Crystal, who happened to sit two desks in front of Gold (she sat in front of him for the first week, but she quickly realized how horrible of an idea that was and promptly asked to be moved). Dead from a late night of procrastination, Gold's face was buried in his black schoolbag on his desk, not wanting to be there. However, since the girls were talking close by, how could he not listen in?

"Sooooo~? Didya finish it yet? You had a whole weekend!" Blue said, twirling one of Crystal's pens in her hand as the studious girl set up her desk materials for the day.

The pigtailed girl sighed, snatching the pen from her friend while responding, "Yes, Blue, it was alright. But I really didn't find it that interesting. I am not really a fan of animated shows and films."

"Aww, but you liked Ouran…! I thought you'd like this!" Blue whined, swiping another pen to twirl. Gold's listening intensified as he heard the change in tone of Crystal's response.

"W-well, Ouran is different," she stuttered, lowering her voice noticeably, "…although completely fictional, the idea was interesting and quirky, and the guys were- well, I guess attract-"

"_Hellooo_, what are you ladies talking about?" a suddenly bright-eyed Gold appeared, cutting an agitated Crystal off.

Blue's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Ohoho, it seems as if we have summoned a curious Gold, Crys-Crys." She sang, amused at Crystal's mood change as the impulsive boy appeared.

"Nothing that concerns you, Gold." Crystal twitched with annoyance, which only gave Gold more energy.

"I do believe I heard the Super Serious Gal talking about someone being… _attractive_. It was me, right? Don't worry; I already know that." Gold flicked his hair in dramatic imitation of the stereotypical popular kids.

Crystal's face reddened with rage and embarrassment.

"I was most certainly NOT talking about you! I was talking about much… cooler, _actual_ gentlemen, who are better than you when they aren't even _real_!" Crystal retorted, clutching an eraser tightly. If it was a pencil, Gold knew that it would already have been broken. That thought merely made him smirk.

"Oh, then who were you talking about, if not me?" Gold asked, leaning on her desk and getting closer to her face. As he thought, this got to her even more, and the girl snapped.

"About this shoujo, okay?!" Crystal blurted.

"Tut-tut, Crys-Crys," Blue waggled her finger, "That doesn't do the show justice."

Gold turned his attention to Blue, which Crystal still took offense to.

"Well if she won't tell me, then can't you just say what it is, Thief Chick?" Gold could feel Silver glaring daggers into the back of his head, but he ignored as usual.

A flash of some sort of evil lit up Blue's eyes, and she snatched a piece of scratch paper from her skirt pocket. Using Crystal's blue pen that she stole, she scribbled down instructions, and handed the paper to Gold.

"Just follow this when you get home this evening, and you'll understand~!" Blue laughed, but was cut off by the bell. Gold folded the piece of paper, and he and Blue were shooed hastily away by a thoroughly annoyed Crystal before class began.

Gold shook his memory away, returning to the computer screen. The video had successfully loaded, and all he had to do was click the play button to finally be enlightened on what would make Crystal actually like an _animated_ show.

He didn't hesitate for a moment. As the anime started, Gold had a hunch that it may very well spark a big idea- and it wasn't long before his gears of mischief began to turn. In no time, without even watching the second episode, Gold began to thoroughly plot for the first time in his life.

"I think things are about to get interesting around here, Aitaro." Gold said with a grin.

The purple monkey rolled his eyes, already feeling sorry for whoever was going to be involved in his friend's scheme _this_ time...


	2. Ch1: Starting Today, You are an Idiot!

It's finally here, the first chapter! Sorry guys, school's a bitch, etc. etc., now here's your reward for your patience!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned nor the anime referenced to in this story.

* * *

Starting Today, You Are an Idiot!  
(Even Though You Always Have Been)

**POV- Silver**

I sat quietly in my seat as usual, observing the classroom and keeping an eye out for anything out of place. He isn't exactly one who likes to be anything less than egregious most of the time, having a sort of avarice for attention. So it was natural that I sensed him coming long before he showed up.

"Hey there, Silv! Sup?" Mischievous, astute golden eyes and an obnoxiously explosive bang protruding from his head per usual, my self-proclaimed best friend carelessly ditched his bag next to the desk beside mine and took position in front of me, leaning on my desk.

I groaned inwardly, but my annoyance was evanescent so as not to give him the satisfaction. Usually he wasn't _this_ peppy in the mornings. The culpable guy has the tendency to be dilatory with his homework until late at night, which leads him to being in a torpid state in the mornings.

Except for today.

The supposition that what he was about to say was going to be another one of his pretentious schemes arose.

…Why do I put up with this moron?

"So, I was following the advice of a dear friend last night." He began, equivocating. I raised an eyebrow. His mood seemingly incapable of being abated, his golden eyes sparkled with a mixture of delight and mischief at my small acknowledgement to his nebulous start to a conversation.

"Go on, Gold." I said in monotone, concealing my apprehension of what it could possibly be _this_ time.

"And I followed the advice reluctantly, for however _trustworthy_, _loyal_, and a _joy_ that your Blue is, she can be very…_devilish_ with her humor." Gold explained with obvious fake adulation.

I narrowed my eyes at this. _My_ Blue? Sure, Blue and I are childhood friends, but she isn't… _mine_. That crossed lines.

"She isn't mine." I corrected him gruffly, a hint of irritation seeping through my short reply. Gold isn't a novice in dealing with me- he knows that getting the slightest bit of emotion out of my reactions is quite the feat.

And that he was pushing boundaries.

But that hardly ever concerns him.

He waved my words off. "Yeah, yeah, childhood lover-boy. We can discuss about your fine lady friend later. This is about curing this boring school from social penury, here!"

I stared at him through my red bangs. What was he talking about…? I became even more suspicious. His approach to this scheme is very unlike any before. Irresolute on whether I should be worried or intrigued, I silently waited for him to reveal his plot.

Trying his best to resuscitate his speech that was probably rehearsed on his way to school this morning, he adjusted the standing-up collar of his uniform to recompose himself. With a dramatic pause, Gold then turned to me, his expression much more serious than I was expecting, and said:

"We're going to form a _host club_!" He recapitulated.

…

My stare continued, unwavering. Then, I broke the obvious to him.

"Gold, you're an idiot."

"You don't even know what a host club _is_, Silver! Hear me out, you soulless ginger!" He demanded, slamming his hands down onto my desk. Blinking, I looked up at him, not used to his serious side. I could hear the whispers of a few girls present in the room, observing the scene that was being made by my impulsive acquaintance.

Talking animatedly with his hands, Gold passionately continued in a quieter voice so that others couldn't overhear, for once not actually wanting to draw outside attention:

"Look, I will explain to you what it is later this afternoon- I managed to get those two upperclassmen Red and Green to meet up with us in that old computer room in the back of the library after school to listen to my proposition, as well. You're coming, Silv."

A vein popped in my head as he mentioned the cool-natured, arrogant upperclassman. He invited _Green_- the egotistical, aggravating, yet very popular bastard who has a weird tension with Blue. The one bastard who has shown me up on several occasions, and then giving me advice as though I was an imbecile. The _one bastard_ that I have such a strong anathema for, that-

...That sounds rather slovenly.

I should stop ranting now.

"And if I don't?" I said in a cold, defiant voice.

Something devious spread across his face.

"Oh, why gingy-boy, you still owe me… or have you forgotten?"

I froze.

He was right- I _did_ owe him still, from just last week… he'd helped talk me out of a sticky situation created on accident due to my blunt way of speech. Something I'd said to the rough crowd in another class ticked them off, so they decided to, "teach me a lesson". I could have handled them myself, however that would have landed me in the principal's office. And things could only spiral downwards from there… Fortunately, Gold happened to be passing by, and he insulted the guys targeting me to the point where my words were completely forgotten. Before they could lunge at my impulsive, mouthy friend, the bell had rung, saving his hide- and mine.

It would've ended up in a much worse case with his absence. I cursed under my breath, but lackadaisically gave in, resulting in a fist pump from Gold.

"Yes! You won't regret it, Silv! This will change our lives!"

I had a very strong feeling that I would regret it- but a debt is a debt, so going to this one "meeting" couldn't affect that much.

Oh, how very wrong I was.

* * *

Immediately after class, just as I was finishing packing my bag to head home, the golden-eyed idiot snatched my bag, hopping around excitedly.

"C'mon, Silv! We've gotta hurry so we can catch the other two before they leave!" He said as I attempted to take back the bag. He pulled it away too quickly, resulting in a futile retrieval. I felt my annoyance rise once more.

"Didn't you tell me that you have already received their confirmation that they will meet us?" I said in my monotone way.

"Hey, I _know_ that they're going to agree! Don't have such little faith. I have this all planned out. Now, hurry up or I'll tell Blue about that situation where I saved your ass." Gold smirked.

I froze. He knows just how to threaten me.

_Cheeky shit_.

I still don't know why I put up with him.

Glaring at his smug face, I reluctantly stored my hands in my pockets and muttered my defeat. Gold gave a fist-pump, and then charged out of the room. Not wanting the moron to run and leave my possessions carelessly somewhere, I quickly followed to keep up with his pace.

Entering the hallway, it only took me a second to catch sight of him disappearing around the corner heading up to the senior hallway as people parted in his wake. I could hear his feet pounding as he climbed the stairs and his yelling as he reached the top of the stairs- presumably spotting Red and Green. I sighed and turned away from the direction of the sight, slipping by the confused and innocent crowd of people anxious to get home or attend their after-school activities as I went the opposite way of Gold to reach the library instead of witnessing one of his obnoxious scenes.

I easily found the library, a place I frequently visit for afternoons of solitude before returning home after school. I prefer books to my father and his "company". So the librarians recognized me with a small nod when I entered, and I responded with an even smaller one. A mutual sign of respect- and a mutual respect for silence. It's a tolerable place by my standards.

The back room was pitch-black, but I still tried jiggling the doorknob to see if it would open.

_Click._ The knob turned with ease, and soon after I located the position of the light switch and had flipped it on.

It was a rather vacant room, since the computer lab was relocated to a larger, more accessible room on the second floor of the school. Three old desktops remained, with a layer or two of dust coating them from years of negligence. Well, the whole place screamed "lonely" and "forgotten", but the dust was a large fraction of the proof to this mood.

Not even a minute after sitting down on an old couch in the back corner to continue reading my book, I heard the sound of a ruckus in the library, followed by the harsh sound of the librarian shushing. Anticipating a scene, I bookmarked my spot and looked up just as the idiot came bursting through the door, dragging the senior Red along behind him.

"See, I told you, Silv. They couldn't refuse me!" Gold proclaimed, tossing Red onto the couch next to me. The athletic senior ungracefully hit the couch face-first. Senior Green entered the room behind them with a very irritated look upon his face. He obviously did not agree to this at all.

_Join the club, bastard._

Maybe creating a club against Gold would prosper. We would for sure have three members: Crystal, Green, and of course myself. Quite possibly most of the junior class, as well.

But there's no way I would cooperate with Green on something.

Abruptly pulling a chair into the middle of the room, Gold jumped up to increase his height and attention obtained within the room.

"Green, my good man- shut the door." Gold commanded, standing tall and pointing loftily at the room's entrance. From beside me, Red apprehensively watched for Green's reaction. He was emanating such dark vibes that Red and I were genuinely surprised when the normally completely-intolerant-of-bullshit senior did as he was told.

We gave Gold our attention as he cleared his throat loudly.

"Comrades, lend me your ears-!"

"What are you, a communist?" Green asked, no longer giving off dark vibes, but leaning against the door in a stoic yet bored manner.

"This isn't Julius Caesar, Gold. Get on with it. We have places to be." I added, eyeing my bag that Gold still clutched in his hand. The moron cleared his throat again at an even louder volume.

"I have an important proposition for you all!" He stated, acting like he was making a speech as a Prime Minister or President.

I rolled my eyes. But did I really expect anything less?

"I propose that we form…" he began loudly but paused, leaning in to build up tension, "…a host club." He finished in an intense, soft voice.

The two seniors were questioning him immediately.

"A… host club?" Red asked, his face the epitome of puzzled.

"The hell is a host club?" Green inquired, cocking an eyebrow but otherwise not moving an inch.

For some reason this gave Gold satisfaction, for he grinned his signature mischievous grin and cleared his throat for a third time.

"A host club is a club where guys entertain girls for money." Gold explained.

"You make it sound like we'd be strippers or prostitutes." Green commented, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

Red awkwardly moved farther away from Gold on the couch. "Uh, I don't think I'm comfortable with that, Gold…"

"No, no! Not like that! You see," he began, hopping down from the chair and pulling it around to sit backwards in it, "what you do is just chat with them while sharing tea and cakes or some shit. But in doing so, you charm them. The girls who are customers request a host to chat with, and then that host gets a point, or something." I suspected that Gold took this idea from something without fully understanding the details, but for some reason Green and Red still seemed interested.

"Okay, so let me clarify what you've just said. You're saying that you expect us to entertain girls by hosting teas and flirting with them? And our "success" allows for us to earn money? How are you so certain that girls would come? Would the school even allow this?" Green asked, trying to locate some sort of weakness in Gold's idea.

"Green, my good man: you clearly don't know about your secret group of fangirls. Red has them, too. I've even noticed that Silv has some secret admirers. And of course, _I_ have some fans. So we'd be doing these girls a favor. The funds we earn would all go to the club, and if you word things correctly, you can get any shit past the school." Gold countered Green's piercing doubts easily. The senior looked slightly impressed, if that was even possible- wait, I have secret admirers? We all do?

What?

"Yes Silv, I can sense your subtle surprise. We totally have fans. My question is who would be the best at bringing in the customers, I wonder…" Gold looked upward probably into some completely ridiculous theatre inside his mind, leaving the realm of reality to dance with his thoughts for a moment. An evil smirk formed on his face.

This caught Red's attention.

"Whoa, whoa… you're saying that this is a sort of…challenge?" The red-eyed senior seemed very interested now, as well as Green. They exchanged a glance and small grins.

"But of course! Who is the sexiest, most appealing guy at this school? This is a sure way to find out." Gold replied, the evil look not leaving his face for a moment.

"It's a strange challenge, but Green and I have been bored with everything these days. The year just started, but our cases of senioritis are bad." Red sighed, seeming way too fond of the word "challenge".

"Well, we don't just have to entertain the girls. We can have different events that keep things exciting." Gold told the senior. Red's eyes lit up.

"In that case, I'm in!" Red told Gold, jumping up from the couch excitedly.

Whoa.

"I refuse to resort to prostitution, but since this isn't quite that and this idiot seems up for it… Why the hell not? I can quit if I find it to be too troublesome." Green said, giving a small sigh of resignation.

_Whoa._

…What?

I did not see this coming.

"You two are seriously agreeing to this idiot's proposal?!" I asked, unable to conceal the depth of my shock and disturbance at the idea. The two seniors blinked calmly at me.

"Well… yeah." Red said, shrugging. "It sounds like it might be fun. We could all have a good time together."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I felt the evil smirk of Gold searing into me.

"So, Silv," Gold began, "you in as well? Won't be as fun without you~! And besides, you need to socialize more. This'll keep you occupied."

"I don't need that." I replied curtly. To my disdain, his reply was loud and whining.

"SIIIILV! IT'LL LOOK GOOD ON YOUR COLLEGE APPLICATIONS…!"

"No it won't. How could I explain this to colleges?!"

"Excuse to stay away from your daddy~?"

"That's easily done anyway."

"SILVER!" Gold slammed his foot onto the ground, leaving the chair and confronting me by the couch. I gave him an icy, hostile look as he stared me down.

"What, you dumbass?"

"Just do it. Let's face it: our school is boring- our LIVES are boring. We need to mix things up. If it fails, then I'll let you quit. But you've gotta trust me. You know I don't plan jack shit, but THIS… this I am planning, and I have a good feeling about it. We'll make new friends, have more experiences…!" Gold pleaded, hand motions and all.

I gave him a look showing that I was unimpressed.

Suddenly, he sparked an idea. "You know, Silv… with these funds, we could travel different places. Visiting shrines, gardens, and different places outside of the city…"

…Shrines, gardens, and other travel spots?

Damn him and his stubborn persuasiveness.

Damn him in knowing my weaknesses.

And damn anyone for judging my liking of gardens and shrines.

I don't get to go out much, okay? Only when I sneak out without my father's consent. And even then, I don't get to go very far.

Reluctantly, after a few seconds' pause, I gave in. "…Fine. I'm in for now."

Gold gave the most victorious fist-pump and performed a little dance, at which Red and Green didn't know how to process.

Why do I feel like I've just sold my soul?

"Now, my good men!" Gold said, standing straight and looking around at the two seniors and me.

"_Starting today, we are hosts_!" He cried triumphantly, his excitement unlike that I've ever seen before. Red looked at him enthusiastically, and Green watched the overdramatic moron stoically.

"That's _after_ we get the paperwork and proper recognition, dumbass." I told him, sighing.

Gold groaned.

"Silv, why do you always have to kill the moment?" he whined.

"So you don't fly off shitting rainbows. Now, give me back my bag so I can go home already, idiot."

* * *

Hi, it's me again! So for future notice, I'm now going to be updating more frequently if possible because my friends and I are challenging each other not to post our stories unless all of us are ready with a chapter. And since my friends are speedy writers... They'll be pushing me. ^-^U

So, yeah! From here on out, the chapters should be getting longer as things get more complex and the club finally forms. Also, all of the chapters from here on out will also be in first person POVs.

Coming soon: Chapter 2: The Ridiculous Job of a High School Host!  
Gold and the guys finally get the club going, and take the beginning steps towards becoming successful hosts. However, first they need a fifth member to have the minimum member requirement met... But don't worry; Gold has it covered. Or should that be the worry?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
